Flowers
by Saving Venus
Summary: There's someone for everyone, but no one for Mark. Or maybe there is someone after all? MarkxSabrina. SUPER FLUFFY. One shot.


**A/N:** Really short fluffy one shot. Prepare to be bludgeoned by deadly cuteness.

Collect the sun stones. A _seemingly_ simple enough task. There were many, many ways to collect them. One of the most time consuming, wallet thinning; and sometimes down right pain in the butt things were—to give gifts.

As if it wasn't hard shipping 100 spring, summer, and fall crops. And that was _JUST_ the crops. What about _everything_ else? That and you have to search all around the Islands for them—_constantly_.

Mark didn't mind giving out gifts, but when you're a poor farmer who's so poor he makes dirt poor look rich.. Well, there's bound to be rough times ahead and many—many "_colorful_" moments.

The one thing he did like about it, however; was that there were quite a few gifts that were just laying around on the ground. You can't beat free stuff. _Who doesn't like free stuff?_ …..._Exactly_.

_It all started one rainy afternoon_...

Mark didn't have much to do today. He'd already met and exceeded his crop quota for the summer. The land was cleared, tilled; and the small pasture had been watered. The rice was growing steadily inside their patties, and the new irrigation system gave the fruit trees plenty of enough water.

For once he'd be able to quality time with his friends. It was nice to just slow down for once, and not run around with his head cut off as Vaughn so bluntly put it. Wasn't as if he had much choice though. He was supporting the entire island, maintaining his ranch and his relationships; then trying to save the islands all at the same time. It's _exhausting_ work, but not once did he ever complain.

It was because of this that his personal relationships suffered. While many were hooking up, going out on dates; some so close to marriage.. Mark couldn't help but feel a little left out. He wanted his someone special too. Even the farmer needs someone to love.

"A life without love is no life at all." Mark breathed sadly as he pulled up the collar of his jacket.

So who hadn't he met with today? Mark quickly counted off the people he'd visited thus far on his fingers..

"Lanna and Denny. Then Gannon and Eliza along with Martin..." He gazed up at the cold lonely mansion behind him.

"That's right. I've not seen Sabrina today."

His emerald orbs caught movement in one of the second story windows. It was to Sabrina's room... Cupping his hands over his eyes he squinted to get a better look at what she was doing.

Sabrina was throwing out the Pink Cat flowers that had wilted. There was a weird expression on her face, and Mark had never seen her so sad before. There was that old familiar feeling. It was yanking hard on his heart strings. He noticed that she had no new flowers to put inside the vase.

Maybe he could find a few for her?

Surveying the surrounding are Mark looked like a poor boy that lost his puppy. Yesterday was the tenth, and that was a shipping day. That meant that _everything_ went into the shipping bin. Rock and weeds.. _flowers_..

Head slumped in defeat Mark had nearly given up hope. A pair of laughs and giggles made his ears perk up. Mark turned just in time to watch Charlie and Eliza whip by in their rain gear. Now, Charlie was a good kid and Eliza.. well.. At least she was cute.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lanna and Denny stealing kisses. What was this? _Noah's Ark_? Spring and Summer were always—_interesting_. It was the _mating_ season, and one by one couples all over the island paired off into twos. But Mark wasn't a two. He was a _one_.

If everyone else could have love, then why couldn't he? Securing the hat on his head, and pulling his coat close Mark set out. He'd find some Pink Cat flowers for Sabrina _somewhere_ on one of these islands. There just had to be one somewhere.

_Well_..

Two hours of searching in the damp and cold for nothing. Not even one flower. It was very late in the afternoon now, and Mark had to stop in to see Sabrina. Otherwise it would have to wait until the next time he visited. Mark really didn't have much time to spare so it was now or never.

He hadn't realized that he knocked on the door. It just sort of happened automatically. It was as though his hand moved freely of its own accord..

"Just a second. I'm coming."

Sabrina opened the door to find Mark standing outside. He was in a sorry looking state. Mark was covered in mud and lots of other little things she couldn't quite identify. His clothes were soaked to the bone.

Sabrina frowned.

"Mark, you're going to catch your death! Why are you walking around in the rain? And why are you so filthy?"

Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. Where to start? Hmm.. He stumbled to find the words to tell her.. As if it wasn't bad enough he was trying to court her, but that he was _failing_ miserably at it...

"You see Sabrina.. I was trying.. I was hoping... I really wanted.. just couldn't find.. I probably should have left one laying around.." Mark rambled on incoherently.

It was more then obvious he'd been out in the rain for far too long.

"Mark, you're sick. Here come inside and let me he-"

Her gentle hands had reached out for him, but he carefully pushed them away. Sabrina was confused. Mark had never acted like this before and it was really starting to worry her.

"Mark, just come inside please. Let me get you a doctor..."

"No, that's okay Sabrina. _I'm fine, really_. I think I should just go home now and rest. I've got a big day tomorrow anyways.."

So, this is what defeat tasted like. He hadn't felt this bad since the time he planted his seeds a day early by accident. So much money wasted..

"Hey Mark, what's that in your hand?" Sabrina asked quietly before Mark could get away from her.

"_Huh_? What are y-..."

Mark looked down at his hand. Two hours of searching for nothing. Only to be soaked to the bone, and looking like something that had crawled out of the _lagoon_... _And here it was_. Right in his very own hand was one lone Pink Cat flower.

"_This... this is for you._"

Sabrina took the flower from his outstretched hand. She'd never seen him so embarrassed before, or so—_rosey_ either. The blood was pooling in his cheeks now. Mark was blushing every shade from _pink_ to _crimson_.

"I was looking for that for you."

It was Sabrina's turn to be _embarrassed_. She'd never gotten a gift like this before from someone, especially one so thoughtful. To her dismay the stoic cowboy had rejected her time and time again. Just the mere thought.. that he'd been searching for this flower all this time for her..

"Thank you, Mark. This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. I'll always cherish this moment."

Despite the fact Mark felt like crap he removed his hat, and bowed gracefully. Old fashion courtship. Cheesy, yes. But it was the sweetest thing she'd ever seen. Besides, this was how it was supposed to be. Ladies were to be _loved_, _adored_, and _doted_ upon.

In return she'd offer her gentlemen caller her undying love and devotion. Successful courtships would often lead to marriage... Sabrina smiled at this little thought.

"_Anything for you miss. Anything to make you smile_."

Mark kissed her hand goodbye before disappearing into the rain. Perhaps things weren't so bad after all? _Maybe_.. _just maybe_ the farmer had a shot at love too..

_Chocolates melt, flowers wilt, and stars fall out of the sky. But love is forever_.

Mark made it his _top priority_ to visit Sabrina as much as possible. Each time he brought a flower with him. He would later find out that Pink Cat flowers were Sabrina's mothers favorite flowers. No wonder they held such a special place in her heart.

But someone else held a special place in her heart. Nothing would ever change that, _nothing_.

And eventually Mark was able to give Sabrina a more proper gift she deserved.. _A whole field of flowers_.


End file.
